


You Are My Sunshine

by Amandarinh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandarinh/pseuds/Amandarinh





	You Are My Sunshine

After months of tracking Sam has finally cornered Dean in South New Jersey in an alley a couple streets away from a bar on a rainy night. Cas was standing with Sam as Dean faced them.  
“Hello Sammy, funny seeing you here.” Dean mocked him.  
“Dean you left us no choice.”  
“Of course I did Sammy. You could have run and left me alone.” Dean responded  
Sam charged him, with a wave of his hand Dean sent him flying against the wall. Cas took a couple steps closer to Dean.  
“Dean, please let Sam and I help you.”  
“I don’t want to be ‘saved’ by you Castiel.”  
Cas hesitated for a second. Dean kept talking, hitting Cas where it hurt. Although Cas knew Dean is only saying these things to get an arise out of him it still hurt. Cas took a step closer and touched Dean’s shoulder the one he gripped tight when he raised Dean from perdition. Sadly it didn't stay long Dean’s reflexes were too fast he stabbed the already weak angel in the stomach.  
“Dean.” Cas whispered as he fell to his knees holding his wound. Dean realized what he has done way too late. He knelt beside Cas and pulled him into his arms, the man he loves.  
“Cas.” Dean whimpered.  
“I've missed you.” Cas said. They continued to stare at each other.  
“I've missed you to Cas.” Dean replied. Not knowing what to do Dean started to sing. Not like he did in those bars, it was sincere and meaningful. 

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away.

 

“I love you to Dean.” Cas smiled lightly and coughed up a little blood.  
Cas died after that leaving Dean on the cobblestone ground in a pool of blood mixed with water. He couldn't handle this, Cas was dead because of him. Dean checked to make sure Sammy was alive. Dean stabbed the first blade through his own heart. With that the first blade and the Mark of Cain was stopped forever. Poor Sammy woke up a few minutes later to find his Brother and friend dead.


End file.
